The Avengers: Fear
by harleyquinn133
Summary: An assassin with a mysterious past and power over fear is sent after Earth's Mightiest Heroes, but becomes their grudging ally when she is betrayed by her former employer. With her new alliance, details about her past begin to surface and it soon becomes clear to all the Avengers that the assassin might be more important than they could ever imagine.
1. Prologue

_His eyes glowing a bright violet, Akmenos smiled as the minds of dozens of guards bent to his will, making each of them scream in terror. Their eyes were wide with fear, a sight which filled the man's heart with joy. He took his time ending their lives, making sure the visions he was forcing into their heads had reached their climax before he forced them to slit their own throats._

 _Once the last of them had spent his last breath, he continued on his way. The altar before him was of a simple design; a basin held up by two statues depicting kneeling men. He reached into his pocket, bringing the small gem into the dim light of the cave._

 _He smiled again as he placed it in the basin. Almost immediately, it began to glow with power._

 _"Stop!" Akmenos' smile faded at the sound of the familiar voice, and he turned to find a Valkyrie standing before him, her sword drawn and her golden hair spilling down her back. "Akmenos, my beloved, please," she begged though he simply re summoned his power, making her begin to wail in fear._

 _He slowly made his way towards her and watched her fight his illusion desperately. Her mind was stronger than the guards that lay dead by his feet, so Akmenos drew his own weapon. "I am truly sorry Kara," he said before driving the blade into her stomach, "you could have ruled by my side, if only you could see."_

 _Without sympathy or remorse, he pulled the dagger free and watched his wife fall to the ground before he returned to the altar. He called on his abilities, willing the stone to submit to him. In a brilliant flash of light, the gem came to life._

 _Its power filled the room, a brilliance he had never seen before. He could feel the power coursing through him as he controlled its magic, like strength building within him._

 _Suddenly, his screams filled the air as an incredible pain overtook him. He felt himself being ripped apart from the core. "You_ fool _," a cold voice rang in his ear as the pain reached its precipice, making Akmenos fall to the ground. "Did you think you could defy me and there would not be punishment?" He strained to look up, seeing a figure cloaked in shadows standing between him and the altar, the gem held in one bony hand while the other held a transparent version of himself. His breath hitched and his heart began to beat faster and faster. His soul was in the hand of Death itself. "You don't even know what this stone does, do you?"_

 _"It will make me the most powerful man the realms have ever known! I will be the God of Fear!" Akmenos struggled, determined to fulfill his plan._

 _Death merely laughed. "You do not deserve the title, nor will you be the one to command this stone." In one swift motion, Death closed a hand around his soul's neck, choking it as though it were a being with form. Pain threatened to destroy him as his soul flickered like a flame caught in a wind before it exploded in a bright light, leaving Akmenos gasping for breath._

 _"He's there!" a voice behind him sounded, though Akmenos was too weak to turn towards the source. Death smiled at him one last time before she disappeared, leaving the stone behind._


	2. Death Sentence

Phobos gulped down the last of her drink, and prepared to meet her prey. The Avengers - all but the Black Widow and Dr. Bruce Banner - were sitting at the table just behind her attempting to keep a low profile. She had been hired to kill them, but she would wait until they had been wasted away by the drinks she was going to buy them.

"I would like another drink, barman." A husky voice said, which she knew belonged to Thor, the God of Thunder. Now was her chance, she wouldn't miss it.

"Sure thing my man!" The bartender - who was just about as drunk as Tony Stark had already become - practically yelled at the god.

"Put that on my tab," Phobos interjected. As she turned around to face them, and they all stared at her in bewilderment. "What, can't a girl buy some guys a drink?" She asked seductively.

Stark sat up in his chair and slurred. "There's no rule against that."

"Good, 'cause I'm going to whether you boys like it or not." After paying the bartender, Phobos passed out five drinks, one for her, four for the rest of the men at the table.

After a few minutes, Clint Barton spoke up. "So, you got a name?"

 _'Yeah, I do,_ ' she though, _'it's one of the few things I do have.'_ Her real name was Jeasa. It was one of three things she was sure of about herself, the other two being her codename, and her 'gift'. Not wanting to give away any information about her true self, she used another name. "I'm Emma." She searched each of their faces for any sign of disbelief, and found none but she did notice Thor's crystal blue eyes were constantly drifting to meet her purple ones. She assumed it was just because he had had too many drinks.

* * *

Phobos silently slunk down the alley in pursuit of her targets. The Avengers left where she had bought them drinks. Iron Man was wobbling down the street in a drunk fashion, occasionally almost falling over. By the time the men had left the bar, she had changed from her civilian disguise to her own skin-tight black outfit trimmed with purple. Two swords hung at her belt, and hidden daggers glinted slightly when their steel hilts caught the light of a street lamp. Over the costume, was a dark trench coat that hid her arsenal from sight. Still, no one noticed her as she followed the unknowing Avengers.

Suddenly, another figure appeared. It looked to be a man, of medium height, who came out of the alley in front of her. She froze, and hid herself in between a gap in two buildings. She heard the figures footsteps growing more distant, and eventually fading away down the street. Had someone come to steal her kill? She drew her sharpest throwing knife from a concealed sheath strapped to her thigh. As she jumped from her hiding place in preparation to attack, she saw no trace of the man. However, there was also no sign of the Avengers.

She cursed under her breath for allowing her quarry to slip away. Her employer would not be pleased. She needed to catch up to them, and the best way to do that was to fly. She removed the coat from her shoulders and held it at her side and, using her own power, conjured up a pair of jet black feathered wings. They sprouted from her back, and were fully capable of lifting the assassin off the ground.

Once she was in the air, she was able to spot where her prey had stopped. It was near Stark Tower, but far enough away that they couldn't retreat there too quickly, should they spot her. She began to descend, and landed on the ground a little harder than she expected. The wings folded against her back, and quickly melded into her skin. Stealthily, she approached the Avengers, until she was just a corner away from them. Returning her dagger to it's sheath and replacing it with one of her swords, Phobos held her weapon close to her, preparing to do battle with the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. However, a surprised sound coming from the Avengers stopped her.

"Oh, Bruce, Natasha, it's just you. We thought someone was following us." Steve said.

That would put a dent in her plans. She couldn't defeat the Hulk . . . but maybe she could defuse the bomb instead. She scrambled up the nearest building, where she put on her coat yet again and using the voice of an an endangered civilian, cried for help. The Avengers even the drunk Tony Stark where on the roof in seconds. Dr. Banner wasn't in Hulk form, which relieved some stress. Phobos put on the face of a terrified girl, and shrieked. "They came out of nowhere . . . they attacked me!" Not the most believable scenario, but it would do.

Rogers came up finally, and said "Don't worry ma'am, we'll take care of it." They all began looking around, and Phobos used that time to search for their fears. That was her true power, to find others fears and use it against them. Focusing first on the Hulk, she found what truly terrified him; losing his control over his 'other side' to someone else. Concentrating as hard as she could, she made his fear come true. The good Doctor began grunting, his eyes turning a bright, gamma green before the rest of his skin went from tan to emerald as well. Only moments after, he was no longer Dr. Bruce Banner but the Incredible Hulk, making the rest of the Avengers gasp in horror.

Captain America came up to Phobos and said "Ma'am, get down, we'll protect you!" Phobos used that opportunity to drive her poisoned blade through his stomach.


	3. An Unexpected Alliance

Phobos blocked another blow aimed at her head. This one came from Hawkeye, whose quiver had been emptied of arrows. He now had to fight her hand to hand, which she was more than capable of defending against. Black Widow, however was proving to be more of a challenge. Backing up, Phobos unsheathed her twin swords and whirled them around her almost faster than the eye could see, fending off the attacks the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were making on her.

Captain America and the Hulk were out of the fight, but there was still Thor, Widow, Hawkeye, and the half-drunk Iron Man who was temporarily useless without his armor. Still, he would throw a punch or two at her when chance came, but Phobos would step out of the way.

Suddenly, Thor's hammer was swinging at her. She only barely had time to raise her swords to block, which resulted in both of her weapons flying out of her hands. The impact shook her entire body, making her fall to the ground. When she looked up, Thor, and Widow were standing over her, with Widow pointing a gun at her head. She could feel her concentration on the Hulk's fear slipping, which would most likely result in her end. But, she still had enough focus to make an escape, and maybe a kill.

"Surrender, assassin!" Thor bellowed.

"Never." Phobos snarled, and dug deep into the two's minds. Their fears were there, as always, and with her signature purple-black aura, the avengers saw their greatest fears. Seizing the opportunity, Phobos pushed herself off the ground, grabbed her weapons and stood over Thor, who was sprawling on the ground. She raised her razor-sharp blade, preparing to stab the Thunder God, but finally, her concentration slipped. The auras disappeared, and all of the Avengers were back in the game.

Thor kicked Phobos' legs out from under her, and she came crashing down. This time, all but the wounded Captain America stood over her. There was no way out.

"Now will you surrender?" Black Widow asked coolly.

Phobos was preparing for death when a familiar sound reached her ears. It was a flight craft of some sort, but she couldn't place it until it was raining bullets down on the group. The Avengers scattered, and Captain America clumsily raised his shield to protect himself. Phobos stood, taking cover while watching her targets try to hide away from her. She knew who the craft belonged to. The very person who employed her was trying to kill her.

That was their mistake; Phobos didn't take betrayal lightly. Conjuring up her wings, Phobos leapt into the air, flying up to the craft and using a well-placed shot from the gun at her hip, brought the airplane down. It swung into the street, and crashed in a flaming heap. Landing back on the roof, Phobos sheathed her blades and walked over to the Avengers.

"We need to go, now."

All the Avengers looked at Phobos in bewilderment. "You just saved us," Captain America said, causing him to cringe in pain.

"Yes and there will be another one of those bombers coming unless we get somewhere safe." Phobos said, walking towards where the Captain lay on the ground. She knelt next to him to examine the wound that she'd inflicted. He didn't look afraid, but rather almost angry.

"Why? I thought you were here to kill us." He said, glaring at her with his blue-green eyes.

"That plane wasn't here to take out you; it was targeting me." She said callously. "It belonged to my employer, and I've seen them in action before. They never fire on someone who's not their target, so I'm fairly sure it wasn't a mistake."

Hawkeye stepped up. "So why should we trust you?" he said, picking up one of his arrows and knocking it.

"Because I know my employer better than any of you, and am therefore your best chance of survival." They all still glared at her. "Look, we need to get out of here before another one of those things come in, and going on foot will be to slow with the Captain's injury,"

Hawkeye cut her off. "Which you gave to him-"

"And only I know how to heal! This sword has a toxin on it, so unless you want your teammate to die, I suggest we get going!" It was the truth, and Phobos almost never had the antitoxin on hand due to the fact that she usually wanted to make sure beyond a doubt that her target was dead.

The Avengers nodded, and began to pair up. Phobos reached her hand down in front of Captain America and after a moment of consideration, he took it and she lifted him up. He bent over in pain again, and Phobos gently slung his arm around her neck.

"In the bar, you said your name was Emma, right?"

"It's Phobos."

"Well Phobos, exactly what type of toxin does your sword have on it?" He asked.

"It's something I designed. The toxin attacks the nervous system, disabling muscle movement."

He looked slightly relieved. "Well that isn't so bad."

"Your heart is a muscle too."

Finally, worry spread across his features, making Phobos feel almost pity. "Don't worry, it takes the venom about five minutes to cause muscle failure, but you should have about double that time."

"You know you're not very reassuring, right?"

"It's not my job to be reassuring."

-

Captain America was shaking the entire flight, and that didn't help Phobos with her flying at all. He wasn't that heavy, but his weight was throwing her off balance. She knew that his strength was shrinking, but that only meant that she had to fly faster. Thor was ahead of her, and the Hulk was just next to her, leaping from building to building. Each of them was carrying someone, to shorten the travel time.

Finally, they reached Stark Tower. The building was alight with Iron Man's last name, and the other lights in the many rooms. She wondered what they were like before she pulled herself back to reality, and landed next to Thor. The Asgardian looked first to the Captain, then to her.

"How is he?" Black Widow asked.

"We've only got a few more minutes. We need to get inside and get him the anti-toxin."

"Ya, we'll get you in." Hawkeye said, and entered the code on the door so it unlocked. Thor slung Steve's other arm around him, and together they carried him to the nearest medical room, the other Avengers trailing close behind. When they reached the infirmary, Phobos went straight to work, checking the cabinets for the ingredients that she needed. Finally, she found them and mixed them together quickly. If there was one thing she knew how to heal, it was poison. Drawing the liquid into a needle, she walked over to Captain America, who was turning a disturbing shade of red.

"This may hurt just a bit." She warned him.

"I thought you were an assassin, not a nurse." He said weakly.

Phobos merely glared at him and quickly drove the sharp needle into his arm. He winced, but color began to return to his face. She relaxed, knowing that she'd done it just in time. "There, but the cure will take a while to take effect." She no sooner turned around to face the rest of the group that she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her fingers closed around a small dart. She pulled it out, and realized that it was equipped with a sleep drug. She began to stagger. "You bastards," she managed to say as she fell.

Just before she hit the floor, her fall was stopped by a pair of strong arms. Through her hazy vision, she saw the face of Thor looking down at her, and then she blacked out.


	4. Old Enemies

Phobos was blinded by the intense light in her eyes. She wondered how long she'd been asleep. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around. She was laid down on what looked like an operation table. Her arms were restrained, and she saw a doctor out of the corner of her eye. He noticed that she was awake, so she quickly returned her gaze to the ceiling.

She heard the static of a walky-talky and a man talking into it. She caught: "Yes sir, she's ready for transfer." And a few seconds later two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came through the door in front of a man in a black trench coat. She knew it was Nick Fury, no doubt to take her to a torture room to obtain the information she possessed.

"That was pretty impressive," he began, "but I don't think you realized the severity of your stupid decision. Now, will you tell me who you're working for?" his eye was wide with anger.

"No." She said simply. He smirked, and gestured to the two agents, then to her.

"Well, maybe after some time in a cell with your interrogator you'll change your mind." The guards came over to her and took off her restraints and stood her up. They blindfolded her - as though it would stop her from memorizing the path she took - and began to escort her away.

Finally, they reached a stop. Her blind-fold was quickly removed, and she was shoved into the cell. She whirled around, preparing to yell at the snickering S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but a smooth, almost seductive voice interrupted her. "Infuriating, is it not?" She turned to find the last person she would want to be in a cell with. Loki stood across the glass cell, looking almost angry. "That those fools laugh while you sit here, bereft of freedom."

"You're one to talk." She shot at him.

"Well I apologize. I didn't mean to offend."

"What?" That wasn't at all what she expected the man who tried to enslave humanity to sound like.

"I said I apologize. Now, I'd like to know how you almost defeated the Avengers single-handed."

She was about to speak, but then she remembered. He was the god of lies. "Try to befriend me? Clever, but I don't think so."

He looked almost hurt. "You think I work for Fury? Please, have at least some respect."

"Then why are you trying to questioning me?"

"I simply want to know how to defeat my enemies." She simply turned and looked out the glass. "Alright, I'll ask some other time."

* * *

Loki walked up to the bridge of the Helicarrier, still puzzling over the assassin he'd attempted to interrogate that was asleep now. She hadn't even looked frightened when she first saw him there with her. He despised working for S.H.I.E.L.D, though he knew it wouldn't be long before Fury was dead. Then S.H.I.E.L.D would be his to control, along with the mass of intelligence that came with it. The simple thought was enough to lighten Loki's mood.

When he reached the bridge, the Avengers were there waiting for tensed up upon his arrival. Hawkeye glared at him, along with Banner who was half laughing. Loki wanted him dead almost as much as Odin. His bones still ached from their previous encounter.

Fury walked up to him. "Did she say anything?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"Well then, you need to get close to her."

He looked at the director and smirked "You want me to manipulate her into telling me who she works for?" he looked around, and looked back to Fury saying "it would be my pleasure."

* * *

Thor stood outside the room in which the assassin was imprisoned. Loki was there, talking to her as he had been every day for the past two weeks. In all this time, she had only told Thor's brother information that Captain America had already divulged; her code-name Phobos. In some strange way, he admired her strength of will, but Thor was growing suspicious. Loki could make her tell him anything that he wanted through magic, but he hadn't. He knew Loki had switched sides, but now Thor had no idea where his brother's true loyalties lay.

* * *

"So you were smashed by the Hulk?" Phobos was slightly laughing at Loki's story, a thing Loki had never suspected he would see her do. He must have revealed his surprise, because her smile quickly disappeared into a stormy expression.

"You know you don't have to worry about smiling in my presence," he said coolly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Who says I am? Smiling isn't something an assassin does often."

"But you are no ordinary assassin, are you?" he countered. "You took on Earth's Mightiest Heroes and almost came out victorious. You have skill that other mercenaries only dream of."

She looked back up at him quizzically. "Did you just compliment me?"

* * *

Nick Fury turned off the screen, and became very angry. No one should have been able to crack S.H.I.E.L.D.'s security, but whoever just contacted him saying they were 'preparing to strike' was fully capable of it. The man had said that the assassin they currently had in captivity had betrayed him, and if she were to die here it wouldn't matter to him. He said that if S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't do it, that he would.

As if on cue, Maria Hill quickly walked up next to him and announced. "The world council has called for a meeting sir,"

"Tell them I'll be there soon." He said as he began to contemplate his next move. Fortunately, or unfortunately for Nick, the four council members had already made that decision for him.

After discussing it for a while, the council ordered. "You will free 'Phobos', and make her join S.H.I.E.L.D, and if she refuses, kill her." For them, that was surprisingly generous.

* * *

Loki was still stumbling over his words, a feeling Phobos was sure he rarely experienced. Phobos had cornered him during their last bit of the conversation, and he was trying to talk his way out of it. "Well, yes, but I was merely complimenting your skills." he finally came up with a response.

"It's good to know that people admire my ability to kill."

He was about to respond when the door to the prison cell opened and Nick Fury stepped in. "Both of you, I want you up on the bridge, prepared for an attack. Loki, you leave, Phobos, stay. I need to explain the terms to you."

Loki obeyed and took long steps out of the cell, confirming Phobos' suspicions. Loki had lied to her. Phobos watched him leave, and then turned her gaze back to Fury. "Why the change of heart, Fury?"

"Apparently your employer holds grudges. This particular one is against you. I was told to tell you that you can either join S.H.I.E.L.D, or I'm gonna have to send you to an executioner." he replied, sounding stressed.

"They're planning to attack the Helicarrier, aren't they?"

"You are good. But you still didn't answer my question."

Phobos hated the idea, but the enemy of her enemy was her friend. "Fine," she spat the word out. "I'll join you, but if anyone hits me with a sleep dart again I'll cut their head off."

* * *

Phobos took long strides to get to the bridge, where the Avengers would be waiting for her. She knew all too well that they wouldn't trust her just yet, so she needed to earn at least a respectable amount of trust from them. When she stepped onto the deck, everyone in the room tensed, save Loki and Thor who looked almost happy to see her. She had been given back her weapons, though the poison on them had worn off a long time ago, taking away just one of her many edges in battle. Of course, people seemed to know that she was good with blades, and respected her personal space.

Loki walked up to her, and said in a reassuring voice. "Don't worry; you just need to earn their trust. Once you've done that, they practically bow to you."

"Still enjoy humans bowing to you then?" She glared at him as she spoke. She didn't appreciate being lied to.

"Loki has pledged his allegiance to S.H.I.E.L.D, Phobos. He has changed a great deal and no longer wishes for such things." Thor came up to her other side and stood tall next to her.

Her memory was still hazy, but she could remember his soft blue eyes looking down on her violet ones just before she blacked out when she was hit with the dart. "By the way, thanks for catching me when I fell, Asgardian." She said, trying to sound sincere.

That was a strange thing for Phobos. She hadn't had even a trace of compassion in years, let alone for a man. She hated herself for it, thinking of a saying she'd heard a long time ago; mercy and cowardice are one and the same. Besides, she was an assassin, and assassins were meant for killing, not making friends. She forced herself to transfer her thoughts to other matters, for instance the Nick Fury stepping into the room barking out orders.

"Stark, I want you to scan for any ships or craft coming in on the offensive. Dr. Banner, stay calm until we send a distress signal. Loki, Barton, Romanoff, and Rogers, I want you four protecting each turbine of the Helicarrier, preparing for an attack, and Thor, you two take Phobos and guard the main reactor." He quickly yelled.

Each Avenger nodded, and proceeded towards their location. Thor began walking towards the bridges right exit, and Phobos followed directly behind him. The Main Reactor was far smaller than Phobos expected. It must have been made by Stark, which would be one of many reasons why they had been sent to protect it. The thing was about four times Phobos' height, and towards the top there was a cylinder containing a swirling blue-white light. "What now?" asked Phobos.

"I suppose we wait." Thor replied.

Suddenly, the ship shook, and an explosion could be heard all the way in the engine room. Phobos almost fell, but caught herself on her left knee and right hand. She looked up, and saw Thor, his hammer drawn, prepared to fight. She stood, and drew a sword from its sheath. The engineers in the room were tapping on screens, making sure that the reactor wasn't acting up.

Their work was stopped when a slender, dark, hooded figure appeared on each screen in the room. Phobos knew exactly who it was; her employer's apprentice; Serra Kalo, the woman who'd amassed a fairly decent sized organization devoted to her, consisting of some of the best assassins, spies, soldiers, and pilots in the world. "S.H.I.E.L.D, my master has already informed your Director of this, but I know that he's not told you. You were given a deal; give me the assassin you captured, kill her, or perish yourselves. It was your decision not to accept the first two options, you have condemned yourselves to the third. Prepare yourselves."

The image vanished, and the entire crew of engineers looked at each other, seeming frightened. "Go." Phobos ordered. When they didn't respond, she yelled " _Go!"_ This time, they scurried out of the room.

Thor looked at her in bewilderment. "They're after you?" he asked.

"I knew they'd come. Kalo –the woman on the video- she never let a knowledgeable person slip into enemy hands, and if she did, they never lived to tell anything." She stated bitterly, her old rivalry with Kalo resurfacing for only a moment in her mind.

Thor was about to respond when the intercom went on. "All S.H.I.E.L.D agents get to your posts. Prepare for an attack."

"I suppose we ready ourselves for battle then." Thor said, looking over at Phobos who was already in a battle stance.

"I suppose so."


	5. Sacrifice

For reasons he was still trying to puzzle out, Loki thought of Phobos and what the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents might do to her. Her being the reason for the mysterious army attacking would not sit well with Fury. He soon realized that he was showing signs that he cared, so he quickly put them out of his mind. The mercenaries that had been challenging him hadn't lasted long, even though they outnumbered him. Of course, he thought, they think they can defeat me. They were severely mistaken. Another squad came near, and began to fire at him. He let them, as his power made him immune to bullets. When they realized their mistake, Loki stabbed his scepter through them. They all fell before him, until a slim figure approached him. The girl –in her early twenties at most- was wearing red and black leather with her dark brown hair up in a tight braid.

She had a few daggers attached to her belt, and there was a certain aura about her, one that radiated fear. Her voice left her mouth in cool, malicious tones. "Where is the assassin that S.H.I.E.L.D. captured?" she drew one of the daggers, and pointed it at him.

"Do you really think that I would tell a mere mortal anything?"

She smirked. "Not until after I break you." The thought made Loki chuckle.

* * *

Phobos watched as the last of the squad of mercenaries fell to the ground. Thor was still at her side, and still looking as though he was ready to take on the world. When no one else came after a few minutes, Phobos lowered her weapon. She looked at Thor, who returned her gaze. "Not bad, Asgardian," she said, making him smile.

"You fought well yourself Phobos." Thor's voice was a change from all the battle cries she'd heard just moments ago. He took a few steps closer, but then stopped when Clint Barton's voice came through the speaker on Phobos' comm-link.

"It's been clear on our side for a while guys, I don't think there are any more targets on board."

Thor quickly lost the stormy, stressed expression, and looked back to Phobos. "Then our work here is finished?" it was a question, not a statement.

"I guess, but…" she stopped speaking when she heard two sets of footsteps coming from outside the reactor room. The two turned just in time to see a lone enemy soldier dash in, gun raised. A few others followed behind, being dispatched one by one by none other than Loki. Thor stepped in and threw his hammer at the soldier.

* * *

Thor's hammer caught the man Loki stood in behind square in the chest, sending him flying back into a wall. As if he couldn't have handled the matter himself. At least these men had stayed to fight him. The woman he fought at the engine simply ran off. Still, he looked up and had to admit he was a bit pleased when he saw Phobos' standing in the room, a sword of expert make in her hand. She might have been a goddess if she were from another realm. Loki couldn't help but stare a bit. That is when he saw the same woman wearing red and black step into the room on the other side, raising a throwing knife, aiming at Phobos. Loki's eyes widened, his lips parting to warn her though no sound came out. "Now now trickster, if you really want to impress a woman, you'll need more than just words."

His consciousness felt like it were doing battle against another as he heard the man's voice in his mind. He pushed back against the force, but soon realized that it would be to no avail as he conjured his powers against his will. He vanished from where he stood and reappeared directly between Phobos and the knife flying towards her.

* * *

Phobos turned when she saw Loki's eyes widen, and saw a girl standing there, releasing a dagger so it spun towards her. "Shit," she thought, preparing to move when Loki appeared in a flash of green light in front of her. "Loki, what are you . . ." she stopped speaking when he toppled over, a knife hilt protruding from his stomach. She and Thor caught him as he fell, his eyes starting to close. "What have you done?" she whispered.

 **Alright, before you all freak out on me, Loki is not dead I promise. I also have to tell you that I will be gone for a week and I'm not sure I'll be able to update this until I get back. I'll try, but it might not happen. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and always feel free to leave reviews saying what you like/want to happen!**


End file.
